


A Little Too Soon

by AzaleaBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Ron Weasley, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzaleaBlue/pseuds/AzaleaBlue
Summary: Being an Auror's wife is not easy, Hermione knows it well, but certain days make it tougher. Romione V-Day drabble.





	A Little Too Soon

Hermione stared at the partly open bathroom door through which the soothing sound of the shower drifted towards her. However, the morning was anything but soothing and way too early for her liking. She stifled a yawn and moved over to the chair over which Ron's Auror robes lay, exactly the same way it had been discarded the night before; barely a handful hours ago. She pulled out a fresh set of trousers and dress shirt along with other necessary items and placed them next to his robes. Finally, she moved her wand in a practised motion over the robes. The mud and grime disappeared but some old and darker stains remained. She tried not to think how he had got those while also keeping the familiar jitters away; the same ones that were her constant companion when he was on one of his more dangerous missions.

Her thoughts were thankfully interrupted by the appearance of the man of her thoughts himself. Clad only in a white towel (that she recognised was her) and running his fingers through his wet hair, he looked remarkably like the twenty-year-old she had married.

Hermione was in his embrace even before she realised she had moved at all. His arms wrapped around her waist lifting her off the ground and she felt more than heard the soft sigh as he pressed his lips at her nape. Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck she breathed in deeply, snuggling as close as possible to his slightly damp torso. He smelled like toothpaste, fresh shower and something intrinsically Ron. She closed her eyes, soaking in the bliss of the moment that had become unbearably rare of late.

"I'll be back sooner this time," he said, his lips curled slightly in an attempt at a smile. Hermione chuckled sadly, ignoring the tear that was threatening to spill out.

'And stay longer?' she wanted to plead but refrained. He needed her to be strong. Didn't she know how much he craved to be with his family too?

She let go first because she knew she was only making it harder for him, and he pressed his lips to her forehead before lowering her to the ground gently. As he proceeded to get dressed, Hermione perched herself at the edge of the bed and watched. He had returned late the previous night after a mission that had kept him away from home for more than two weeks. The children had been ecstatic and she didn't have the heart to separate them from their father. So she had watched instead as Ron helped Rosie with her batch of soft toys sorting them into houses, while at the same time, teaching Hugo how to train his toy dragon. He had pulled her into a hug which had soon become a tumble of sorts when the kids joined them. By the time she had tucked the two in their beds and returned, Ron was lying partly on her pillow, snoring softly. She knew he was exhausted. So instead of waking him up she had arranged herself in his arms and slept; the first peaceful night in many days.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she was pulled off the bed, her hands clasped firmly in his. Her arms wrapped around his neck urgently as she stood on her toes. Ron hunched a little before their lips melted together. There wasn't enough time to say all that had to be said, but the kiss spoke a hundred silent words. It spoke of their longing and love. His lips promised her better times, and hers told him that she understood and was proud of him.

He kissed her on the cheek, unwilling to let go, holding on for just a little longer. Finally, she released him but Ron held on allowing his towering height and weight to rest on her for a second. Hermione stumbled backward and they both chuckled at the familiarity of the action.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mione. The next year will be better," he promised. "And I'll be back before you know."

And for once, he was right on both counts.


End file.
